Love Is A Powerful Thing
by SniktWolverineX
Summary: Mysterious things happened that Halloween night. The night Lily and James Potter died. Now it's up to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Alex, Justin, Mason, Fred and George, to save the day, in their first adventure. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the start of a series I plan to do. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

I do not own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place

* * *

It was a dark time to live in. Children and adults alike suffered greatly, as He Who Must Not Be Named rose to power. Claiming new victims each and every night. Wizards trembled in their homes, living in fear of the man who could come for the thrill of murder at any given moment. Stores closed, as shopkeepers fearing for their lives, went into hiding, where they hoped was far away from the disastrous man. Most parents took their children with them into hiding, fearing the school would not be safe enough. While others thought it as the most secure place to be, and reassured their children they had nothing to fear. But of course that was wrong. The Dark Lord was rising higher in power with every merciless murder. The death toll rising. No one seemed to be safe. No one. It was there in Godric's Hollow that night, that everything would change.

A young woman stood in a small nursery. The curtains were closed, allowing only a sliver of moonlight to enter the dark room. Two identical cribs stood side-by-side, next to a small bed. The young woman smiled, watching the sleeping children. Leaning into the first crib, she gave the baby boy a kiss on the cheek, then doing the same to the baby girl in the other one. Turning to the toddler in the bed, she ruffled his black hair, and planted a kiss on his forehead as well. After making sure the children would be alright, she exited the nursery, and joined her husband in the living room downstairs.

The woman joined her husband on the small couch. He was reading a novel, probably the fifteenth time he had read it. "Are the kids asleep?" He asked, looking up from his book. The woman nodded, pushing her fiery red hair out of her eyes. The man put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Lily darling, remember, this is only temporary." The man said, for what seemed like the millionth time.

Lily sighed. "We don't know that James. You and I both know at this point, war is inevitable. I fear our side will be the one to fall…"

Lily and James froze, as they heard the familiar click of the front doors lock. "James, was he supposed to…"

"No." James interrupted. "Lily, run."

"James no!"

James took hold of Lily's shoulders. "Lily, take the kids and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!"

With one last backwards glance at James, Lily ran. Taking the steps two at a time, hurrying to reach her beloved children. She stumbled on the last step, as she heard the spoken words of the killing curse. Tears streamed from her eyes. She didn't want to believe it. But she knew, it had to be true. James Potter was dead. Probably lying lifeless in the foyer. She was brought back to reality, when she heard footsteps coming quickly up the staircase. Gasping for breath, she ran to the nursery, but wasn't quick enough. The Dark Lord was right behind her. She stood in the doorway, and drew her wand. The only way to protect them now, was to fight for them.

"Not the children, not the children, please not the children." Lily begged. Though she knew nothing could change his mind.

"Stand aside you silly girl…" She didn't move. "Stand aside now."

"Not the children, please no, take me, kill me instead…"

"This is my last warning…" The Dark Lord threatened.

"Not the children! Please… have mercy… Not the children! I'll do anything…"

The Dark Lord laughed at Lily's weak attempts at convincing him. Still laughing, he raised his wand and with a flash of green light, and a high pitched scream, Lily was on the floor. Dead. Pushing her body out of the way, the Dark Lord entered the nursery. The child in the first crib, began crying in confusion. Willing the dreadful noise to stop, the Dark Lord pointed his wand at the child. "Avada Kedavra." He said. There was a flash of green light, and the Dark Lord disappeared. Leaving the helpless children, alone. A thin cut in the shape of a lightening bolt, formed on the child's forehead. There to stay as a reminder of his parents demise, forever.

* * *

A/N: Thanks 4 Reading! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Secrets, Gifts, and Contracts

A/N: Here's the next chapter for Love Is A Powerful Thing! Constructive Criticism is appreciated!

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley resided just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, and although they seemed like an ordinary cheerful family, they happened to be much more. The Weasley's were wizards, in fact some of their neighbours, including the Lovegood's, and Diggory's were wizards as well. The happily married couple, had eight children, though only six of them currently lived home. Their eldest son Bill, worked as a curse-breaker in Egypt for Gringotts, the wizard bank. He was always quite intelligent, though he often annoyed Mrs. Weasley with his long hair and fang earring. Their second eldest son Charlie, worked with dragons in Romania, having always been the outdoors type. Their third son Percy, was very strict about the rules, and very studious. He was the type to always do his best. Fred, George, and Alexandra are the trouble makers of the family, always pulling some sort of prank. Ron is older than Alexandra, and has yet to find his place, though currently it's being the victim of his siblings schemes. Ginny, is the youngest. She can be quite the goody-two-shoes and will always lend her mum a helping hand. Mrs. Weasley stayed at home to raise the children. Mr. Weasley however, worked at the Ministry of Magic. He was head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, and he was quite fond and curious about muggles. With all these clashing personalities, something was always happening at the Burrow, the place the Weasley's called home.

An eleven year old girl, stood before her small bedroom window, wearing her all too familiar devious smile. Those who saw the smile would immediately know she was up to no good. It was her trademark. Her prank was already in motion. In her right hand, she held a muggle water balloon. And she was anxiously waiting for the opportune moment. The moment when she could toss the balloon through the open window and onto the unsuspecting target below. It was a pretty simple prank she had gotten from a muggle joke book, her older brothers Fred and George had stolen from their father's study. Naturally she had been eager to try it out.

She continued to stare at the front door below, impatiently waiting for her older brother to walk out to the garden, to help their mum tend to the plants. Usually that job was reserved for her, but a tradition in the Weasley household was being excused from chores on their birthday. It was always a pain when Fred and George's birthday came around.

The eleven year old was so focused on the door below, she didn't notice her older brother sneak up behind her. "Hey Alex!" He grinned, knowing that was all it would take to scare her. He was right. Alex jumped in surprise, dropping the water balloon, just as someone came out the front door. She held back a scream of terror as the balloon made contact with her father. Drenching him in ice cold water, and exploded balloon pieces. Alex quickly shoved her brother in front of the window, trying to pin the blame on him.

Mr. Weasley looked up, shaking his head. "Nice try Alex!" He called, before muttering a quick spell to dry off. With a quick wave to the two, Mr. Weasley disapparated.

Alex turned to her brother. "Fred, that was meant for Ron!" She whined.

"Really? Got any more?" He asked enthusiastically.

She pointed to a box of balloons she had found in her father's study. Fred grabbed a balloon, pulled out his wand, filled the balloon with water, tied it and waited at the window. Mere seconds later Ron did walk out of the house and was soaked by the balloon. "Oh come on!" He yelled.

Fred and Alex burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face. She turned to Fred. "Hey, that's illegal!"

"Throwing balloons?"

"No, you're underage!"

"You need to be a certain age to throw water balloons?"

Alex playfully punched Fred in the shoulder. "No, you used magic to fill the balloon."

"No one's going to know." He shrugged, as a piece of paper fell out of his pocket. "Oh hey," he picked up the folded piece of paper and handed it to Alex. "Happy birthday."

Alex gave Fred a curious look before unfolding the paper and reading its contents.

_Terms and Conditions:_

_-Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are not responsible for any injuries obtained while working._

_-Weasley's Wizard Wheezes founders have full authority to ban people from the company at any given time._

_-Weasley's Wizard Wheezes request participation from all employees._

_-Weasley's Wizard Wheezes request that everything be kept top secret._

_-Weasley's Wizard Wheezes founders will decide if payment is necessary._

_-Blame may be placed on any given person if caught._

_-Finally, all creative ideas must be shared with fellow employees._

_I _, agree with these terms and conditions, to faithfully serve alongside as a founder of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"This is the contract for Weasley Wizard Wheezes. George and I are making some pranking supplies and we want you to be a part of it!" Fred explained.

"Really? You want me to help!"

"Is that a yes?"

Alex nodded. She snatched a quill from her desk and eagerly signed the contract. Throwing the quill aside, she hugged her older brother. "Thank you so much!" she gushed.

Fred laughed, "You're welcome." He pulled away, his expression serious. "We mean it when we say this is top secret."

Alex smiled, her devious smile. "Mum and dad need not know."

* * *

Night had begun to fall already. After finishing off Alex's favourite dinner, she was allowed access to her birthday presents. She eagerly ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing the contents inside. She picked up a hand knit purple sweater. She knew before she was told, that it was from her mum. Mrs. Weasley was always making had knit sweaters for her children. Well, as hand knit as you can get whilst charming the knitting needles to do the work for you.

Sorting through her presents, Alex smiled. Realizing just how great her family was. Her older brother Ron had given her a box of chocolate frogs. He was quite upset to see she had gotten the Cornelius Agrippa card. Especially when she turned down his offer for a trade. Percy had managed to part with some of his old school textbooks. Though Alex didn't think she'd use them much. Some sugar quills and a fang necklace were found from Bill and Charlie, who had come to visit for the special occasion. Muggle pencils and a sketchbook were also given to her. She had a sneaky suspicion they were from her father. Considering how obsessed he was with muggles. Last but not least, her younger sister Ginny had made a delicious birthday cake. Which Mrs. Weasley had helped her with.

After everyone was finished with the cake, Fred and George began clearing the dishes. Which was an unusual task coming from them. "Alex, you're father and I would like to talk to you." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Okay…" Alex wasn't sure what to say. Alex let her parents lead her to the living room, as they shooed her siblings away. If Fred and George weren't accompanying her, then she knew she surely couldn't be in trouble. Every practical joke that ever occurred at the Burrow was always immediately associated with Fred, George and Alex. They rarely acted alone.

"Alex there is something we would like to speak to you about before you go off to Hogwarts. We think it's best if you carry this knowledge with you."

"What is it?" Alex asked, suddenly curious. She was quite relieved to know she was not in any sort of trouble. Though, there wasn't any concern there. She was a bit concerned about the topic of their discussion however. Her parents had never sounded so serious. Or looked it.

"Honey, no matter what you think of us, just know that we're here for you." This just added to Alex's confusion. What could be so serious? She wondered. "I'm going to go right out and say it. You're adopted."

"I'm what?" Alex stared at her parents stunned. She had to have misheard. There was no possible way they had said what she thought they had said.

"You're adopted." Mrs. Weasley repeated. Alex stared at them, jaw dropped. They had kept this secret from her for maybe eleven years! Then suddenly, memories came back to her. Specifically the ones about her doubting her own looks. Her family had fiery red hair, and freckles dotting their faces. Whereas her skin was clear of any freckle or mole, which accompanied her jet black locks. It made sense why she had never seen any baby photographs, or toys from her early childhood. It all made sense… And yet, she couldn't quite process it. It felt like someone had told her she had an extra head.

"Alex, your parents Lily and James Potter were murdered when you were a year old. We don't know much except that you had two siblings… They may or may not have survived. Though I do believe it is said that Harry survived. Of course you've heard the stories passed throughout the wizarding world."

"Lily and James Potter? You're joking. If I were really their daughter, I would be just as famous as Harry." Tears leaked out of Alex's eyes and she felt her mum's arms around her. "Oh god, I'm the sister of possibly the most famous wizard in existence." Alex gazed into her parents eyes. "My family could be all gone. I never got a chance to know them." More tears streamed down Alex's face.

"I know honey. I know." Her mum said, patting Alex's shoulder.

"Thank you." Alex whispered.

"For what darling?"

"For taking me in." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "For treating me like one of your own." She sniffled. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably have nothing. I'd probably be alone in this world."

Mrs. Weasley put an arm around Alex's shoulders. "Do you have any questions for us?" She asked.

There were millions of questions running through Alex's mind. Were her siblings alright? Were the rumours true, could Harry be alive? What had happened the night her parents died? Did Voldemort really disappear? So many things unknown, and yet, nothing she could ask would be answered. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, no, Mum and Dad, they still felt like that to her, wouldn't be able to know. She'd find out in time. Perhaps.

Alex shook her head, getting up from the couch. "I think I'm just going to go to bed." Her parents nodded understanding.

Taking the steps two at a time, she rushed to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. That night she cried herself to sleep, dreaming about her unknown family and what they might have been like.

* * *

Across the world in New York lived the Russo Family. Who happened to be wizards also. Well, except for Mrs. Russo. And she preferred it that way. Mr. and Mrs. Russo ran a family sandwich shop attached to their apartment on Waverly Place. They had two children, that helped them run the sub shop. Their eldest son Justin was quite an intelligent student, and an even better wizard. Max, well he's Max. He wasn't the smartest kid, so let's just stick with that. Mr. Russo was the chef of the sub shop, and was also a cheapskate. He was very uncomfortable with spending money. Which explained why the deadly sandwiches they sold were barely edible. Not to mention they just passed the examination done by the health department. Mrs. Russo, often waited tables, saying Mr. Russo would most likely scare the customers away. Which was quite untrue. She was alright with the concept of magic. Even more so when it helped finish household chores faster.

Justin Russo was seated on the bright red and silver couch in his family's lair, located where the walk-in freezer was. It was the place where he and his brother Max did their wizard training. Only those who knew how to get in could enter. Which was perfect, considering the expulsion of wizards was a serious issue.

Anyways, his parents had decided to host a family meeting, but without his younger brother Max. Justin couldn't understand it. Family meetings had never excluded Max. Never. Did I do something wrong, he thought., did I fail a test or something? No, that's impossible. I have perfect grades, perfect attendance and I never get in trouble. He watched his parents anxiously as they sat down across from him. He was used to seeing Max in trouble, but not himself.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"No, Justin, we've been keeping a secret from you." His mother whispered.

"Well, what is it?" Justin was fairly curious. His parents never kept anything from him. They could never keep their mouths shut. Not to mention Justin could always tell when they were lying.

"Justin honey, you're adopted."

"I'm What?" Justin cried out in disbelief. There was no way they could have kept that from him. He would have found out eventually. Then he realized that it could be true. He never got his drivers license, or went on vacation anywhere so he didn't need to see his birth certificate. Plus, when he had asked where he was born his parents hadn't remembered what room he was in. He had gone looking for the hospital but found a cool science store instead. Could it be true, he thought. No, it can't be.

"Justin, ten years ago there was an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. He killed your parents and tried to kill your brother but he couldn't. Your real last name is Potter. You got a letter of acceptance from Hogwarts, which is a wizarding school, last year. We decided to home school you and that this year you would go." His dad explained, interrupting Justin's thoughts.

"I know who Voldemort is. Wait? What! I'm Justin Potter! You didn't think I needed to know this?" Justin cried. "And to think ever since I heard that story, I've been holding sympathy for my own family!"

Justin couldn't believe it. I'm supposed to be smart, he thought. How could I have not figured this out? Theresa and Jerry exited the lair, without a backwards glance. Leaving Justin to his thoughts.

* * *

Back in England somewhere, Harry was with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Along with a stranger he had just met. Harry had just learned from the stranger that he was a wizard. His relatives had been keeping this a secret his whole life, and had planned to keep this knowledge from him, forever. After all these years of torture, he finally realized why strange things kept happening to him. Why he turned his teacher's hair blue, why he ended up on the school roof, why his hair grew back when his Aunt had gotten nearly his whole head shaved. How he had turned his teacher into a dog! It all made sense now. His life finally made sense. And the next day, he would travel with this stranger called Hagrid, to a place where he belonged. A place where wizards could roam freely. What was it called. Diaganilly?

However, at the moment, Harry needed to focus on the present. He just had to survive one more night with the Dursley's. Harry watched his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley say a terrified goodnight to Hagrid. Harry and Hagrid were to stay the night, before starting their journey. Dudley would sleep with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, while Hagrid and Harry slept downstairs. Particularly because of previous events. Hagrid let Harry sleep on the couch, assuring him the floor was fine.

Harry had a hard time keeping back his laughter as Dudley followed his parents to the bedroom with a skinny pink tail. After they left the two snuck a slice of birthday cake. Harry licked the creamy buttercream from his fingers. It probably wasn't the best cake ever, but considering he was never allowed sweets, Harry thought it was amazing. While Hagrid fell asleep in the corner, Harry picked up the piece of parchment and reread his letter.

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry still couldn't believe that the next day he'd be traveling with Hagrid to get his school supplies. After all this time, he'd finally be getting a much needed break from the Dursley's. He fell asleep with the letter still clutched in his right hand.

* * *

A/N: Thanks 4 Reading! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
